Hunger
by collegegurl12
Summary: Empty. She loved the feeling empty. To the point where all the food was just gone from her stomach. Emma's OneShot RR


_'I'm Fat. That's all I'll ever be.'_ She thought as she stood naked in front of her full size mirror. Her thighs were so huge that they were taking up the whole bottom half. Not talking about her jelly roles. Damn she had about fifty of them. Groaning she lifted up an arm and slowly started to shake it. Her eyes opening up wider as the skin on her upper arm shook with each forceful turn. "I'm so fucking fat!" She screamed out loud as her rock music blaring form her speakers on the nightstand drowned her out. She knew nobody would hear her. Even if they did they wouldn't come up stairs to see what was the matter. Nobody ever did. She thought as she dropped down onto the floor in front of her mirror. Pulling her knees up to her chest she buried her face into her arms. Crying. Her shoulders shook with each sob that racked her body. Why was she cursed with this body? Why didn't she look like all her friends, her peers.

Taking a deep breath she stood up on wobbly legs. Biting her lower lip she slowly started to walk over to her wooden dresser. Yanking open her draw she pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Gray of course. Slipping them on she groaned even louder as they nearly didn't fit over her thunder thighs. Tyeing them loosely she threw on a long sleeved tank top. Slipping on her black hoodie also.

"Emma...Lunch is ready!" She twisted toward the stairs quickly her heart pounding a little faster at her mother's words. _'Damn! Just what I need now.' _She thought as she walked up the stairs. Feeling as if she was heading toward her execution. Very slowly, as if her feet weren't even moving she walked into the kitchen. Freezing as she saw Manny, and even Peter sating at the kitchen table. They were chatting as if they had been long time friends. At the sight of the food she heard her stomach grumble. Biting her lower lip harder she willed her stomach to shut up.

"Emma please take a seat." She heard her mother say as she pulled out a chair next to Peter. Spike took a seat after she placed the baby in his high chair.

Turning toward Manny she gave her a smile. Witch Manny returned just the same. Emma couldn't help her eyes as they roamed over Manny's perfect body. She was a size 0. Emma's goal weight. Rolling her eyes she quickly turned her head toward Peter, and couldn't help but snap at him when she saw just how much food he was shoving onto his plate.

"What? Your mom makes great food." He replied giving her a confused stare as he took a spoon full of corn and shoved it into his mouth. Emma cringed turning her face away from him and down toward her plate. Her heart stopped as she saw just how much her mother had placed on her plate.

"Eat up honey." She heard her mother encourage her as she to eat her food. Didn't they know just how hard it was for her to eat. How every bite seemed as if it was twenty bites. How every time she swallowed she could feel her stomach stretching from the added food. Nobody understood her. Nobody! Reaching toward her spoon with a shaky hand, she picked it up. Filling about two pieces of corn on it she tried to move her hand toward her mouth. She tried with everything she could but she just couldn't do it.

"Emma." She heard her name being whispered. Lifting her head up she saw Peter looking at her again. This time with a worried look on his face. Reaching out he placed a hand over her knee and gave her a small smile. Leaning over toward her he whispered in her ear. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked softly noting how every eyes were them. But not caring one bit. He just hoped it didn't bother Emma any.

"Nothing baby." She whispered back twisting around in her seat to give him a small smile.

"Good." He said kissing her cheek before leaning back and eating once again.

Taking a deep breath she picked up her spoon once again. Breathing the whole time she placed the spoon in her mouth and swallowed. She could feel the pieces of corn in her stomach. She could feel them stretching out her stomach. Making her bigger then she already was. She felt as if she sat there any longer she'd break the chair she was sating in. She could feel it already wobble a little. "Excuse me!" She yelled out as she jumped up quickly from her chair almost causing it to fall down. Thankfully Peter grabbed it before it could knock against the floor. Making sure to keep her head down so she didn't have to see her parents worried looks she rushed down the stairs toward her bedroom.

Slamming her door shut she could feel the bile rise in her throat as she dropped down in front of her toilet. Not even bothering to close the door she threw open the lid and started to empty her stomach into it. Her throat burned by the time she was done. Dropping the lid down she flushed and took a deep breath. She felt better. Much better. Standing up she threw some water onto her face and drank some. Her throat still burned but she was used to it. Taking a few deep breaths she leaned over the sink lifting her head up to stare at herself in the mirror. She felt empty. Empty, it's what she always wanted to feel like. She'd always felt happy when she was like this. A smile appeared on her face. She loved feeling empty.


End file.
